


Red popsicles and porchlights

by Honeyyoongs



Category: bts
Genre: 90s aesthetic, Humor, M/M, Roadtrip, breakfeast at sundown, existencial questioning, flower fields, old cars, soft, strawberry farms, yall ever want to scream out? And cry over how life is shit and want to run and be alive for once?, yeah well this is the physical embodiment of that feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyyoongs/pseuds/Honeyyoongs
Summary: Yoongi has always lived in this run down  desert town, known nothing but itMaybe a certain boy who’s known nothing but the road, with an old rusty car could show him the world, the stars, the sun and moon in a different set of eyes.Or the one where Yoongi gets in the car and Hoseok takes him out for a road trip and takes place in the 90s





	Red popsicles and porchlights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [me I deserve a happy ending](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=me+I+deserve+a+happy+ending).



It started with min yoongi

Hands tucked into pockets, reaching for a quarter to give under fluorescent dollar store lights, the sun setting slowly behind the windows. The old lady smiled and handed him what he had bought in a bag. A package of popsicles.  
He didn't really like any other flavor besides red, sometimes tasted like cherry, other times watermelon or even strawberry. No matter what he would enjoy red.  
He hopped on his bike, faded by the constant use. He placed the bag in the basket and peddled away. Slowly at first then quicker once he reached the outstretch of the road. Wind pushed his blonde bangs away. He was slightly standing and looking at the sky and unending sea of the desert.  
He had lived here all his life, known nothing but this, rusty bikes, red popsicles, occasionally sneaking off to do God knows what.  
It was a simple life, yes, very simple. 

Yoongi swerved on the road, a lazy zigzag form, he hummed a soft melody of a song he heard long ago, probably a song his grandmother played. He finally reached a familiar 'town' if you may, a small place where everyone knew everything, yet nothing at all. Houses either of wild colors or bland.  
He whisked past the old elementary, paint chipping from how old it was. He passed a couple familier houses. Children playing in the streets and some splashing each other with water, others heading inside.  
A couple more houses passed when he reached his block. An arrange of houses lined up.  
He stopped abruptly, he saw the fairly new addition to the neighborhood sitting in front of his porch. He had moved in about 3 months ago, he rarely went out. Yoongi might have seen him throwing out the trash a couple times that's about it, but now he sat outside, changing the dials on the radio.  
Yoongi looked at the neighbor for a bit longer until the man looked up, looking hazy and the sunset giving him a golden glow. He took off his bucket hat and ran a hand through his wavy hair. Yoongi gave the man one last gaze, he could've swore he saw him smile. 

He walked up to his house, a small yellow 1 story house with plenty of windows. He placed his bike by the fence and walked to the door with the plastic bag. 3 knocks is what it took for his mom to open the door. Walking in, he looked around to see if he could spot his dad anywhere. "dad isn't home yet?" he asked as he put all the popsicles in the freezer with the exception of one. "no," she sighed. "he said he would be coming home a bit later than usual" she leaned against the sink and gave a snort. "that man, I don't know what he does in that factory all day." she was a small, fragile woman, hair straight as wire and constantly being dyed black to hide grey hairs. Her hand wore down by time and work, still held him on occasions. He wonders if she is as tired as her hands look.  
Night eventually falls and so does the town, a small bunch of men still around the bars, hiccuping their way home. Some kids just now beginning to sneak out. Tonight, yoongi decides to sleep. He's in his room, looking at the chipping ceiling. Sure, he could go out, break into some place but not tonight. It's silent, with the exception of crickets chirping near his windows.  
He likes nights like these.  
He hears the sound of keys jingling and creek of the door opening. He turns to face the wall. A small ray of light hits his face as he closes his eyes. 

 

The warmth of the sunlight hits yoongi’s sleepy face. The young boy opened one of his eyes, allowing himself to slowly wake up. Still intertwined in blankets, he sat up. Contemplating on whether or not to stay in bed or make breakfast. “Fuck it” he sighed out. He wandered into the kitchen, blanket dragging behind him. The light behind the windows lit up the house. The soft sound of feet hitting the wooden floor and chirping birds was almost enough for yoongi to feel at peace.  
He checked if there was milk in the cooler, finding out that there,unfortunately, wasn't any, how cruel. He groaned, audibly. He dragged himself back to his room, pulling a somewhat clean shirt, a pair of washed out jeans and feeling too groggy to pull on shoes, he kept his sandals on. He grabbed some money from his parents room, already knowing they were out at work. 

He took his old rusted bike once more and headed to the local grocery store. He couldn't help but notice the house of the golden boy from yesterday as he passed by. He wondered if he was still asleep.  
He continued to bike his way through the streets,avoiding potholes that scattered the road.

Cars hiss by him, ready to take on the day, he lets the whistle of it ring in his ear as he continues to peddle, he enjoys wind moving his bangs back and the feeling of heat upon his skin. The desert looking softer than what it is on pink mornings such as this one.

He put his bike by the wall next to another one once he reaches the grocery. He walked inside, the artificial lights contrasting to the very real sunlight a few steps behind. The place decorated in bright reds and yellows. the white shelves contained a variation of things that you would find in any other grocery.  
He slowly passed by aisles, sandals hitting the tiles with a satisfying sound.  
He reached the dairy section and looked closely at the expiration dates, however the focus on this was interrupted by soft laughing coming from the cashiers. He stepped forward slightly to see why she was laughing.  
Maybe it was a sign from the big guy up in the sky, maybe it was nothing but a coincidence. But right there, a couple meters away stood the golden boy, with honey skin and all. His hand ran through his hair laughing softly at whatever it was they were saying. 

Yoongi stepped back, feeling a feeling that could be described as a soft summer sky in ones youth.  
He grabbed whatever milk was going to last the longest, he noticed the contrast of the coldness upon his warm palm.  
trying to shrug off the feeling of tightness in his chest, he walked up to the cashier, and placed the milk down and looked away. Thoughts running wild on small things too quick for his brain to process. The other males small smile towards him went unnoticed. 

“Well, I suppose I’ll see you around” is what yoongi heard before lifting his head in the direction of the voice. The man was walking out the door, a single bag in his hand.


End file.
